Life Of Lee
by Moioui
Summary: John Carter and Abby Lockhart has a daughter... Lee.. And how is her life? Read here and find out! Sequel to Dear John
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope… they're not mine… cry, cry… hey, wait… they are;) At least Lee and her friends… Yay… now, that made my day…**

**Authors note: So… here it is: the sequel to 'Dear John'… it is (as you might know) about Abby and John's daughter, Lee. She is a teenager in the US and seeing as I'm from Denmark, I'd like some of you to tell me, what a normal 15-16-year-old girl, in the US, does in her spare time. I don't really think it's gonna be much different from what I do, but I'd still really like to know… so please tell me, when you review…!**

Lee sat in her room drawing, as usual. It had been a rather uneventful day of school, and she only wanted to relax and forget about all the homework she was supposed to be doing. Therefore she tried to concentrate even more on the picture forming in her hands. It was a woman, a beautiful, yet mysterious woman. She was staring out through some poles, leaning her head at one of them, her eyes fixed on something unknown that clearly amazed her.

It was a beautiful picture, but Lee wasn't happy. It was like she couldn't get it to be just right, no matter how hard she tried. Instead of getting angry on the drawing, she thought it best to put her work to a rest. Then she rose from her bed and went to her stereo, which was placed on an old beer case, in the corner of her room.

"Desperate for changing, starving for truth, closer where I started, chasing after you…" Lee started singing along.

The music on the record wasn't what you'd normally find in the collection of a fifteen-year-old. Just the fact that she _owned_ a CD-player, when everyone else had long since gone over to playing their music digitally, told that Lee wasn't just an ordinary teen. She'd been digging a bit too deep in especially her mothers CD-collection from when she was young and she'd found that it was music that much better suited her temper than a lot of the newer stuff.

Right now she was listening to Lifehouse, playing the song Hanging By A Moment, which (according to her mother) was her parents' special song. Other than that she liked almost all rock, punk and heavy metal music made around the millennium.

Whilst she'd been listening to the music, Lee had allowed the melodies to consume her so much that she hadn't even discovered that she was lying on the floor, just trying to really feel the sound, which was floating around her. It was how she usually ended… floating on a cloud of thoughts far, far away.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Later that very same day, Lee was sitting on the el, on the way to visit her best friend, Anna, who lived about twenty minutes away.

'_It is strange,'_ she thought, eyeing the angry-looking old man sitting opposite to her. '_All these people sitting in the same space, trying to ignore each other. It never occurs to any of them to try and make any form of contact. They just sit there. All of them going somewhere, all of them being bored by the wasted time they have to waste in the process of getting there. Sometimes I don't get it.'_

As she'd been thinking that, the train had come to a hold and so she went out of the train and made her way towards her friend's house.

She only had to knock once on the big wooden door, before she could hear her footsteps on the stairs coming in her direction. Soon after, the door was opened

"Hey Lee! So… what's up?" Anna rose from her former position on the bed, and went towards the room to give Lee a hug.

"Well… you tell me," Lee said, passing it along.

"Yea!" Anna said in triumph. "There's going to be a big party over at Peter's this Friday… Oh, man we're gonna be so drunk, look," she went to her closet and drew out a large bottle of vodka. "I got my big brother to buy me this yesterday. You can have some too. There's plenty for the both of us."

"Yeah… well, I don't think so," Lee sat down on the bed. "Remember who my parents are? They'll freak out, if I as much as think about touching alcohol. I probably won't even be allowed to go to the party…"

"Oh, shoot," Anna said sounding really upset for her friend. "I totally forgot. I'm really sorry, hon," she said, patting her friend on the back. "Can't you like talk to them? I mean… you _are _fifteen…"

"Can we just talk about something else?" Lee suggested. She really wanted to take her mind of that subject. As late as last week she'd had the biggest fight with her mother, when she confronted her with the area of alcohol. There was nothing Lee would like more than to be able to go out with the friends to parties and the like and be able to get just a little drunk. Of cause, seeing as both her parents were recovering addicts, there was no chance in the world that they would allow such a thing and so the conflict just got worse and worse as Lee kept pushing harder to make them allow.

"Sure…" Anna said deciding to give her friend the space that she needed. "You know what? Chrissy wrote to me that she has got a new boyfriend in New York… she says that he's just amazing," Anna enthusiastically. "She also asked me about you and Peter," she added mockingly.

"HEY! I thought we had agreed to drop that topic!" Lee could feel the heat rushing to her face.

"Aww… now your face is all read! Well, if you like him that much, then why don't you do something about it?" Anna asked, knowing the answer perfectly well seeing as they'd had that very same conversation about a million times before.

"Because… you know… it's just so hard… I mean what would I say?" Lee asked blushingly and hid her face in a pillow.

"Oh, shut up! I don't wanna have this conversation again. Let's watch some FRIENDS instead," Anna said, standing up and moving towards her laptop to start the movie.

"I've gotten some new episodes," she continued "It's the ones where Ross and Rachel are on a break!"

"Oh, wow! When did you buy them? Why haven't you told me!" Lee yelled mockingly. Anna of cause knew that she was only kidding around, and that she really loved it.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Later that night, when Lee was lying in her bed, sleepless she thought that maybe she wounldn't have to confront her parents about the drinking thing. Anyway, she'd deal with it later…

**A/N: So… First chap… what did you think? PLEASE PLEASE hit the button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2:**

Abby sat in a two-person sofa in her and John's living room, watching TV, or that was, not really watching. She was just using the pictures flying over the screen as an excuse to relax completely. Her eyelids felt heavy as she drew her legs up to her chin and pulled a blanket over herself.

Suddenly the distant sound of the TV was broken by a key in the lock. Abby raised her head and looked up just in time to see her husband walking in through the door.

"Hello sweety," he greeted her, walking up to the back of the couch, leaning down towards her for a kiss.

As their lips met, Abby felt an electric jolt through her whole body. She was happy that she was still capable of having these sorts of feelings, when she could have easily let the needs of her daughter Lee take over completely, and put her own aside.

"I love you," she sighed as the kiss ended, and gave John's eyes one last longing look, before returning to her former position on the couch.

John walked around the couch, so that he was facing her and pulled her legs down to his lap and placed himself up against her.

"Hmm… FearFactor," he smiled at her, looking at the television. "Very educational."

"Hey! It's not that bad, and besides, I was just… well, I was not really watching it," she tried to defend herself unsuccessfully. That particular programme was one of their oldest disagreements. Abby had always loved the show, but John thought it disgusting and insane.

Abby smiled to herself. She was sure she had the stronger argument, when remembering that the show had been running for almost twenty years by now.

"What?" John asked, looking up at her smiling face.

"Oh, nothing," Abby teased him. "Nothing that matters, at least." With those words, she snuggled closer to him, and watched the show.

A while later, she had no idea how long, Abby heard the door go again. This time, she figured, it had to be the last remaining member of the family, her fifteen-year-old daughter, Lee, coming home.

"Hey mom, hey dad," she yelled from the entrance hall, before entering the living room. "Uhh… maybe I should just leave again," she said, when she saw her parents cuddling up on the sofa. "Can I?" she then asked hopefully.

"Can you what?" Abby turned her head, to look at the young girl.

"Can I go? Peter is having a party. Everybody else's going," Lee explained.

"Lee! You know that is off the subject. We don't want you to start on that stuff… it easily gets out of control," John stood and stared at his daughter.

"But… I really want to go. Everybody else can go!" Lee repeated. She didn't want to be bound to be home alone all the time, just because her parents were who they were.

"Look, honey, things could so easily get out of hand," Abby tried to reason. It didn't do much good though and she knew it. The three of them had been arguing this on and off for a while now and she knew how things would turn out eventually. She did not, however, feel ready to let go of her daughter just yet.

"Why don't we just rent a movie tonight?" John stood up behind his wife, seemingly reading her mind.

…………………..

Lee just stood right in the middle of the room and looked at her parents in silence. Then she rolled her eyes. Why couldn't they just understand that they couldn't keep on forcing her to stay at home every weekend? Rent a movie? Did they think that she was still just a kid who thought that it was cool to hang out with her parents?

"No, dad I DON'T want to rent a movie! I just wanna go and have some fun with my friends! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST UNDERSTAND THAT?" she almost screamed that last part. Then she stormed up the stairs and into her room. Once in there she turned on her stereo as loud as she could and buried her tears of anger in her pillow.

……………………

"You know that we can't keep her from this stuff forever, right?" Abby asked as she turned and sat down on the sofa again. It pained her to keep her daughter from being social but on the other hand she just couldn't let go of the control she needed to feel. And she knew that John felt the same.

"Sssh, honey," John whispered and pulled her close. "I know that she is pissed at us now, but next time this topic comes up we can try to deal with it more properly. After all there's nothing more we can do tonight."

……………………

It was a nice morning when Lee woke up the next day. Seeing as she had nothing better to do, she had just gone to bed early the night before.

She looked at her alarm clock, which was situated on her nightstand. It told her that it was only 9 a.m. Probably still too early to call Anna and hear how the night had gone. Instead she decided to find her computer and do some of her piled-up homework for the following week.

But she didn't get much time to concentrate on her school work, though. Just as she had started her essay she received a text message on her phone. She bent down to look at it:

_Shit man… stuff happened last night, sweety!_

It was from Anna and Lee hurried up and wrote her back:

_What happened??_

The reply was fast:

_You're not going to like it, but Cassie from the cheerleading team hooked up with Peter… I'm sorry!_

Lee's heart skipped a beat. This just couldn't be for real! This was all her parents' fault. If they had just let her leave, she could have been the one who had gotten to kiss…

No, she couldn't think the thought to end. But of one thing she was sure: the next time there was a party, she was going to be at it! No matter what.


End file.
